1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to key holders or cases. In one embodied form, the disclosed invention comprises of a body capable of carrying a number of keys and a strap member which enables the key holder to be comfortably worn o the belt of the carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, many attempts have been made to improve the means by which a multitude of keys can be carried in a comfortable and attractive fashion. A brief search of the existing patents reveal that most of these attempts fall into a few categories.
First, there have been attempts to improve the means by which the keys are secured to the body of the key holders such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,646,485, Des 118,440, 2,648,215, 2,699,192, and 3,379,041. Second, numerous attempts have been made to combine the key holder with some functions of a wallet or a purse by adding special compartments for holding things like coins, bills, documents, etc. to the key holder as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,752,380, 1,758,297, 2,203,830, 2,270,015, Des 127,283 and Des 147,225. The third category belongs to improved key rings that are designed to be worn on the belt as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,929,266 and 3,968,670.
The patents belonging to the first and second categories are concerned with how to better secure the keys to the key holder or how to add more compartments to the key holder so that things other than keys can be carried in the key holder. One of the major disadvantages of these key holders is that they are designed to be carried in the pocket(for males at least). Carrying the key holder in ones pocket is both unattractive and uncomfortable due to the substantial bulge created on the thighs by the bulk of the key holder.
The patents belonging to the third group are concerned with the coupling mechanism between the key ring member and the part that is secured to the belt of the carrier. There are two significant drawbacks to wearing key rings. First, it is considered unattractive and certainly not suitable for formal attire occasions by many people. Second, because the keys are not tightly wrapped together nor tightly secured to the wearer, it makes substantial amount of noise and discomfort slapping against each other and against the wearer.